


Again

by labelladonna99



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Can't help falling in love, Enemies, Episode: s04e17 The Wall, Guilt, Omg how corny, Strange Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labelladonna99/pseuds/labelladonna99
Summary: This is a weird little poem from Sylar's POV that popped into my head. Setting is the Wall, shortly after Peter's appearance.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sylar watches Peter brood and wishes there were something he could do

I see you up there in your high places  
Unfortunate fortunate son  
Watching the sky  
And wishing you could fly  
again

Why won’t you show me what’s behind your eyes  
And your mourning curtain of hair  
Questioning why  
And wishing you could die  
again

I watched you burn; I saw you exploding  
And you weren’t the hero that time  
Neither was I  
But we could always try  
again

I want to bring you back down to the ground  
Wash you in blood like a river  
Absolution  
The only solution  
again


End file.
